The invention relates to ergonomic tool grips and, in particular, to grips for power hand tools.
Many power hand tools, such as power ratchets, impact wrenches, drills, air hammers and the like, have handles which can become uncomfortable to the user, particularly after extended use. User discomfort could be caused, for example, by heat, vibration or the like. It is known to provide handle grips for tools which are designed to improve user comfort by affording cushioning, vibration damping, thermal insulation or other properties. However, such grips are typically permanently installed on the tool during manufacture. However, different users have different-size hands and, therefore, a permanently installed grip of a specific size, shape and material, will typically not be comfortable for all users.
It is known to provide removable covers for tool housings, including tool handles, but heretofore, such covers have been of relatively complex, plural-part construction.